New Beginnings
by SanctuaryNubbin
Summary: The man didn't know where to go. He had to get treatment for his son, but how. So he resorted to violence.


He slinked down the road, waiting for his target to come into view. It might be a tiring job, but it defiantly payed a lot of money. And money, he needed. He needed the money to pay for his sick child's hospital bills. They were coming upon him faster and faster. His son, Kyle, had Leukemia. And though it was a curable, Jack didn't have enough money to pay for the treatments.

His job was to spy, to get intel on a target, and bring it back to his boss. His current target was a man, who was a target of his boss. Jack didn't know anything about the man, his boss said if he told Jack that he would have to kill him, and he didn't want that. His boss wanted intel because he wanted to use the man as a potential source of information. Jack did not know anything else about the man, he was just supposed to find anything that the boss could use against him.

Jack's phone vibrated in his pocket, he looked at the phone and there was a text message from his 14 year old son, who was looking after his little brother, Kyle. Jack's 14 year old son was named Nick. Nick had said 'Doctor came by and said that he needed the treatment asap.'

Jack knew he had to complete his 'mission' before tomorrow or else he would get payed less. Jack saw the big man go into an ally and talk to some shady people. They were saying something about abnormal animal/people things and weapons. He thought this is defiantly a weird target for the boss to set his eyes on. He sent a text message to his boss, 'had an exchange with an usually tall man, very hairy, about abnormals and weapons,'. He didn't want to question his boss because if he did, he might get killed. His job was a dangerous one but it did keep Kyle alive. He would do anything for Kyle.

Kyle was the spitting image of his mother. He had black hair, the same nose, mouth everything. Except for his eyes. His eyes were the same color Jack's.

Jack had always wished he could avenge the death of Justine. Justine was the boys mothers. She was supposedly mauled by a "bear", but there were 3 witnesses that said otherwise. They said that she was mauled by a huge reptile, that was a cross between a dog and a reptile. The police didn't believe them though, nor did Jack.

Jack went to the local diner, to get some coffee, he could get it on the house because the owner was his sister. Thank-goodness for that, he thought. He sat down, today had been a very long day.

Jack woke up to the alarm of his phone, he had fell asleep at the diner. He walked out, leaving some money in the cash register and a note on it, saying he had payed for his coffee and the food. It was light out now, but even though it was light, he still had to get intel for his Boss. He needed the money very quickly.

As his target came into view, he put his face out of view. He defiantly did not want the cops thinking he killed the guy. Now that he was close to the guy, he found that he was about seven feet tall, and unusually stocky. This was not a regular target. He found out a lot about the guy, so he went back to his boss.

"Take this gun, and empty the mag. into the guy" said his boss. "You will get payed more if you do. If not, you will just get your regular fee."

"Yes sir." Jack said. He definatly wanted to get payed more.

He went back to the ally he found the target at. Surprisinly the guy was there, Talking to a woman with brown hair. She turned around.

"I know what you are about to do, Jack. Whatever you do, do not do it. I promise I can pay for your son's treament for the rest of his life."

"Who are you?" he replied. This was definatly freaking him out.

"My name is Helen Magnus. The man you are about to kill is my friend, we call him Bigfoot. I run a place called the Sanctuary, where everyone is welcome. We give home to special people. These people all called abnormals. Things that only great doctors believe in. The abnormals are called 'monsters' by most people. But I choose to think of them as abnormals." Said helen

"Wait, so does this mean my wife was killed by a monster, I mean abnormal?" He replied back, maybe the spectators were telling the truth after all.

"Yes, she was, it was a tragic accident, but he is now dead, unfortunatly we could not provide him a home, as it was unsafe" She said. "Now please, put down the gun and we can go to the hospital, and pay for your son's treatment"

"Why are you doing this for me?" He lowered the gun.

"Because I see your potential. You used to be a trained operative for the CIA, but now, you have stooped to the level where you work with criminals. You could be an operative for me, helping the world to be a better place. Plus, your son is dying, and he could also be a great man like you."

He put down the gun, Handing it to Ms. Magnus. He got into her van, and went to the hospital. As soon as he got to his son's room, Kyle smiled.

The doctor came over and Jack said "Start the treatment, we have the money."


End file.
